


Babysitting

by barryallenisravenclaw



Series: Birdflash Oneshots [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick is busy, He's not having it, M/M, Pre-Slash, wally is bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: Dick is busy for the zillionth time and Wally is not having itoriginally posted 9/18/2015 on wattpad





	Babysitting

"I'm so done with you, Dick." It was true. Wally was being turned down for the fourth time in as many weeks. All he wanted to do was hang out with the guy! What was he supposed to do, kidnap him? Actually, that wasn't a bad idea...

And now, finally, after weeks of pain and humiliation, Rob wasn't on patrol. It was a miracle! The only problem; he was still busy somehow.

"Sorry, Wally, but I really do have to do this. The kid's only six, he needs a babysitter." Dick turned his back to Wally to go through the zeta tube, but Kid Flash held him back.

"You said this kid was your neighbour, right? Tim Drake?"

"Yeah?" Dick said slowly.

"How cool is he?"

"Oh God, Wally no! You're not babysitting with me!"

Wally drooped a little at the incredulity in Dick's tone, but he kept quiet about it. "Oh come on, it'll be fun! I'm actually a pretty great babysitter. I watch the neighbour kids all the time! They love me!"

"I don't know, KF," Dick looked reluctant, but Wally took that as a victory. He was considering it!

"Look, I won't be offended if you kick me out. I'll run straight home, I promise."

Dick pondered that for a moment, then smiled. "Okay, ("Yes!!!") but you have to run me there."

Wally grinned. "Well obviously. How else are we supposed to get to Gotham so quickly?"

\----

They had a blast. As much as Tim already loved Dick, he loved Wally too. They played tag for hours, a good idea because when Wally refrained from using his powers he could last as long as he wanted. Dick copped out halfway through the second hour and started a movie, immediately grabbing Wally's attention.

"Dude. Is that what I think it is?" Wally caught Tim, picked him up, ("Hey! Not fair!) and sat on the couch next to his best friend. If this was the movie he thought it was, there was no way he was going to miss it.

Dick smirked and skipped the rest of the ads to get to the main dvd menu, making Wally squeal.

"It is, it is! It's the Incredibles! Oh holy Lord, Dick, this is gonna rule!" Wally bounced up and down on the couch as Dick laughed hysterically and started the movie. Wally was even more hyper than Tim. Speaking of Tim...

"Do you like the Incredibles, Tim?" The little boy looked up at Dick with a grin almost as big as Wally's.

"Of course I like the Incredibles! I told you earlier, I want to be just like Robin when I grow up!"

Wally choked. "You what?"

Dick smirked triumphantly as Wally sputtered. "Yeah! ("Wha?") Robin is the coolest sidekick ever! ("Huh?") He's even cooler than Batman! ("How?")"

"Don't worry about him, Tim, Wally's just bitter because you stole his favourite." Wally glared daggers at Dick then, but it was thoroughly worth it.

He paused the movie. "Yeah, well, Dick's favourite isn't Robin! He likes Kid Flash the best, right buddy?"

At this point, it was essentially a tennis match. Tim sat in the couch, obvious to the fact that the boys were secretly complimenting each other while attempting to spite the other. All Tim knew was that he was missing the movie for this.

"Hey!" He yelled, immediately getting both of their attention. Then he smiled his most adorable smile. "Can we watch the movie now, please?"

Dick's heart melted. "Sure, kiddo!"

About halfway through, Tim fell asleep. Being the awesome guy that he is, Wally ran Tim up to his bed so Dick wouldn't miss any of the amazing movie.

A few babysitting opportunities later, Wally was invited back for his fabulous skill.


End file.
